


Chill Me, Thrill Me: A Supernatural Halloween Story

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, House Party, Humor, Making Out, Minor Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Monsters, Mystery, hunting things, saving people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester get invited to a party on Halloween night, but they have no idea what kind of tricks and treats are in store for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for this year's Halloween Supernatural Trope Celebration! My trope was 'For Halloween, I’m Going as Myself'.
> 
> Have a Happy Halloween!

It was a blustery October morning in Kansas. Bright sunlight shone down over fallen leaves, and the air was chilly and damp.

Inside the Men of Letters bunker, Dean was making breakfast. The sounds and smells of sizzling bacon filled the kitchen as he hummed tunelessly. Sam was in the library sipping coffee and browsing the news. Dean couldn't think of a single thing wrong with that moment, until his phone rang.

Dean glowered. He tried to ignore it, but after a few rings Sam called out.

"You gonna answer that thing?"

"It's probably just Donna. Again."

Sam looked equally miffed, but still, "We can't just ignore her."

Dean rolled his eyes as if to say 'watch me', but after another, seemingly longer ring than usual, Dean grabbed his phone and answered.

"Alright..." he said shortly, continuing to cook with the phone wedged on his shoulder, "I've told you a million times, a dead body or the Apocalypse is one thing, but we will not… I repeat… will not go to your cousin's neighbor's bestfriend's Halloween party."

There was a pause while Sam listened in the other room.

"Oh," Dean said, deflating. "Well, are you sure? Mm. Mhm. Okay then. You got it, Donna."

Sam heard Dean put the phone back down and asked, "What's up?"

"She uh… she's got a case for us. She was working it, but just got called to an investigation."

"Hm," Sam said. "So she wants us to finish it?"

"Yeah." Dean appeared in the library carrying a plate piled high with bacon. "Seeing as how we're not doing anything tonight." He gave Sam a knowing look.

Sam scoffed, smiling. "Right."

Dean sat down and began eating.

Sam stared at him. "Seriously? You're just gonna eat a pound of bacon for breakfast?"

"Yup," Dean said, chewing contently.

Sam shook his head in amazement. "Alright, well, I can be ready in five, if you want some alone time with that bacon."

Dean gave him a thumbs up and Sam left, smiling to himself.

Five minutes later, Sam and Dean were loading up the Impala and setting off. It was a clear morning, and the trees were bursting with autumn colors. Dean had a bag of candy in his lap as he drove.

After Dean's third miniature Snickers bar Sam said, "Hey, Dean? Do you wanna maybe stop for a beer?"

Dean glanced at him in confusion, then looked at the candy bag. "Haha. You're hilarious."

"It's just, you've had twenty pieces of bacon and half a bag of candy, and it's ten in the morning. Might as well…"

"It's Halloween, Sam. Live a little," Dean smiled. But after a few miles and the beginnings of a stomach ache, Dean tossed the bag in the back seat. He glanced subtly at Sam. "So, why don't you wanna go to Donna's party?"

Sam looked at him in surprise. "Don't tell me you do."

"Nah, too much hassle. But, I mean, is it your whole Halloween bah-humbug thing or--?"

"No, no…" Sam sighed. "I just don't feel like going."

Dean eyed him. "You mean you don't feel like having fun."

Sam glared at him, but his lips twitched.

"Watch out -- can't have too much fun around Sam. No bacon, no candy, no beer before noon…"

Sam smiled. "Shut up."

Dean chuckled. His phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Finally. Donna just sent us the details about the case." Dean skimmed through it, half watching the empty, endless highway. Finally he passed the phone to Sam.

"Sounds like she thought it was shapeshifter," Dean said. "She heard about some violent identify frauds, dug around, and found a lot of goo. She thinks it's currently using the appearance of a housewife named Sabrina. She sent us the address. She was staking the place out when she got called away."

Sam looked at Dean's phone, frowning.

"What?" Dean asked. "That's classic shifter, I'm telling ya."

"No, it's not that," Sam's brow furrowed. "She normally sends me intel like this. Why is she sending it to you?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. Does it matter?"

"I guess not," Sam said. "It was definitely her on the phone?"

"Definitely," Dean said. "Nobody says 'okie dokie' that much."

Sam smiled, but it didn't last. "I hope she's okay."

Dean didn't reply. He kept his eyes on the road, but he was suddenly replaying the phone conversation in his head. It had to have been Donna.

Sam and Dean made it to Minnesota by dusk. Despite being a small town on a weekday, it was full of people crossing the roads and hanging out in front of shops. Pumpkins and hay bales decorated every corner.

"Damn," Dean said, stopping for an officer who was letting a group of children and their parents cross the road. The children were wearing costumes.

Sam sighed. "Still happy it's Halloween?"

For once, Dean shared Sam's pessimism. How on Earth would they find a shifter when everyone was wearing costumes?

At last they found a quiet part of town and parked. It was cold in the shadowy parking lot of a tall, brick bank. They changed into their Fed clothes, stocked up on silver bullets, and reviewed Donna's notes one last time before heading to the neighborhood where Sabrina lived.

The neighborhood was just as busy as downtown. Children and teenagers were roaming the sidewalks and making it impossible to drive over five miles an hour.

Some particularly festive houses had people congregating around large lawn displays. Grinning pumpkins, plastic graveyards, and animatronic witches cackled fiendishly at passersby. Young children screamed and laughed. Dean actually stopped to admire a house with a full Hatchet Man display, much to Sam's exasperation.

"Just find a place to park. I can see the house from here," Sam said as a child werewolf growled at them from the sidewalk.

Dean found a spot on the side of the road and pulled over.

"So much for undercover," Dean said, looking around.

Sabrina's house had a Halloween display just like its neighbors, but it wasn't getting as many Trick-or-treaters. Parents were walking their children right past it to the next house whose occupants were sitting on lawn chairs with a large bowl of candy and a small dog leashed up and wearing a devil outfit.

Sam and Dean settled in to watch the house as dusk fell around them. The sidewalks and lawns began to glow under their decorative lights as the sky turned pale purple.

As a gaggle of bloody teenagers passed the Impala (Dean eyed them apprehensively), Sam suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Dean!"

Through the living room window, Sam saw someone take a fall. The outline of a woman toppled over and a second outline pursued her onto the ground, unnoticed by any of the neighbors. Sam was sure it wasn't a Halloween projector.

Sam and Dean got out of the car in unison, holding their pistols under their coats and dashing across the street. No one paid them any mind, except for the small dog and one of the bloody teenagers who got cut off by Dean.

"Watch it, old man."

Dean glared at the teenager. He followed Sam up the porch steps and to the front door.

"FBI! Open up!" Sam pounded on the door.

Dean brandished his gun and flanked Sam.

Footsteps approached after a moment. The door opened with a creak and, to Sam's momentary alarm, a woman with a bloody axe in her head peered down at them.

She looked at the gun, then at Sam and Dean, and rose a brow. "A little old to be trick-or-treating, boys?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Uh, ma'am, we're going to need you to step outside…"

"Yeah, yeah, come in and get your candy."

Sam and Dean noticed a decorated foyer behind her with a large cauldron full of candy bars. The woman turned on her heel and walked back into the house, even as Sam attempted yet again to say, "Ma'am? Excuse me! You're in danger!"

Sam stared at Dean, dumbfounded, but Dean shrugged and walked in towards the cauldron. Sam glared at him and followed.

Once they were inside, it became clear that, far from the house being a crime scene, it was full of people and music. Sam tried to subtly look around the corner to where a dozen costumed people were dancing and drinking.

"Look Sam," Dean whispered, "full-size candy bars."

Dean had quickly found the biggest bar of candy at the bottom of the cauldron. Sam shot him a dark look.

When Sam looked back at the party, his heart sank. He lowered his gun. A very tipsy woman was sitting on a chair and giggling while a man tended to her. She must have fallen on the dance floor, which was right by the front window.

Sam sighed.

"Oh, candy apples…" Dean had moved to a table with even more treats.

Sam turned to him. Dean had caramel on his chin.

"Dean, I don't think there's a shifter here. I think Donna…"

But before he could finish the sentence, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Sam? Dean? You made it!"

Sam and Dean raised their guns instinctively, but saw Donna and a friend entering the foyer. Donna had on a greaser costume complete with shiny pink jacket and a slick, blonde ponytail. Sam noticed that she too had caramel on her chin. Her friend was in a catsuit with ears and a tail, and was staring hesitantly at the guns.

Donna glanced at her. "Fake...those are fake."

Sam and Dean put their guns away quickly, glaring at Donna.

"Really?" Dean hissed. "A shifter, huh? You told us you were on a case."

"It was a trick!" She cheered, beaming at them. "Come on, you boys could use a little fun! It's Halloween!"

"What are you supposed to be?" The cat girl asked.

"Uh…" Sam stammered.

"They're the blues brothers!" Donna invented, grabbing an abandoned black hat from the treats table and throwing it on Dean's head. "Ta-da!"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Oh, and… there's an open bar," Donna added.

Dean's brows shot up. "Oh."

Sam scoffed, but Donna beamed again. "There we go! Come on now!" And she held out her arm to escort Dean to the bar.

Sam sighed and followed, glancing awkwardly at the cat girl. She gave Sam an appraising look then stalked off after Donna and Dean. Sam followed looking moody.

The party was full of Halloween lights, music, and a dozen chatting people. A TV was playing a horror movie marathon in the corner. Sam recognized the cop directing traffic from earlier, who was now dressed up as Han Solo and chatting to a clown. The bar was being tended by Count Dracula.

"Vat can I get you?" He greeted them.

"Uh… just a water, thanks," Sam said shakily.

Donna elbowed him. "He means a beer, Frank. And Dean here will have the 'Virgin's Blood', trust me you'll love it." She beamed at him.

"It's to die for," Dracula winked.

Donna laughed indulgently. While she conversed with Frank the Vampire, Dean muttered to Sam, "You know I think Catwoman liked you. Maybe we should stay so you can uh… have a Happy Halloween for once." He smirked.

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Dean thanked Frank as he took his drink. It had a little plastic skeleton hanging over the side. Dean snorted. "Yeah well, we won't stay long. Looks like there's no case after all."

Sam accepted his beer with a thanks and took a sip.

"Oh my god."

Sam looked at Dean, "What?"

"This is amazing," Dean ogled his drink.

Donna had a matching cup. "I know, right? Stay, drink, get on the dance floor! Have some fun -- oh! Hey, Beth!"

A tall woman was making her way through the crowd towards them. For someone in her forties she looked ravishing in a witch's costume, complete with pointed hat and stuffed black cat on her shoulder.

"I mean… Sabrina," Donna winked at Dean.

Realization dawned on Sam and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Hope you're all enjoying the party!" Beth said.

"She's our host for the evening," Donna said.

"Sabrina, huh?" Dean eyed Donna with a dark smile.

Donna giggled, "You betcha."

While Donna and Beth aka Sabrina the Witch talked, Dean finished his drink and ordered another.

"Slow down on those, will you?" Sam said.

Dean ignored him. "Come on, Sam. Will it kill you to have fun for one night?"

Sam sighed.

"Hey, nice costumes," a young man called out to Sam and Dean. "What are you guys, Men in Black?"

"Uh… blues brothers," Sam replied.

Dean smirked and whispered, "Told ya we could just go as ourselves for Halloween. Tell people we kill demons."

Sam smiled, and it was finally a real, genuine smile. "Yeah, no kidding."

Dean chuckled.

Sam seemed to relax a little after that. Donna dragged Dean onto the dance floor where, after two of those Virgins Blood drinks, Dean was happy to waltz with her, making everyone else on the floor swerve and laugh. Sam grinned and accidentally caught Catgirl's eye from across the room. He cleared his throat and took a gulp of beer.

On the dance floor, Donna asked, "So how many drinks do you think it would take to get Sam over here?"

Dean chuckled, "Too many."

"Not much of a partier, huh?"

"Nah, neither of us are. Not really."

Donna studied him for a moment. "Well I'm glad you boys came. It's been too long! You know I think I might have a lead on a vamp's nest outside of town -- we could go decapitate the blood suckers this weekend." She said, as if planning a fun getaway.

Dean glanced around, but people nearby didn't seem to think Donna had said anything usual -- Not on Halloween anyway.

"You sure you're not trying to get us to go to your brother's cousin's wedding or something?" Dean grinned.

Donna laughed. "Yeah right. Cousin Archie will marry the day I go vegan."

By the time they got back to the bar, Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean glanced around while Donna ordered them more drinks.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go check on Sam," Dean said.

"Okie dokie!"

Dean chuckled and got up.

It took Dean a while to maneuver through the party, but he finally found himself back in the foyer. Through the large front windows he could see it was dark outside, but the neighborhood was alight with Halloween decorations. Sam wasn't on the porch brooding, so Dean grabbed another candy bar and went to check the kitchen.

It turned out that those drinks packed a punch, and Dean found himself swaying a little as he walked. A few people were talking in the kitchen, but no Sam, so Dean carried on, munching on a candy bar and holding onto the wall.

The house was big and regal with lots of places for Sam to have hidden away from the party. Finally Dean checked the bathroom, or at least what he assumed was a bathroom, and nearly choked.

It was a laundry room -- There were no lights or decorations in there, instead, on the tile floor, was a revolting pile of fleshy goo. Dean almost threw up. He swallowed, his head swimming ominously.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he mumbled.

There was a shapeshifter there, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean moved drunkenly through the house, his vague concern for Sam now turned to full blown panic.

There was a shapeshifter in their midst, and everyone was in costume, staring and giggling at Dean as he passed. Everyone Dean had laid eyes on that day suddenly came back to him: the cop, the teenager, the couple on the lawn with their dog, the catgirl, Sabrina, Donna, Sam...

Dean finally found a real bathroom to clear his head -- it was spinning worse than ever -- but the bathroom was occupied.

"Oh, sorry…" Dean looked away. Two people were making out. "Wait a minute… Sam?"

As Dean's vision came into focus, he clearly saw Sam with, not the catgirl, but the host, Sabrina or Beth or whatever, their hands all over each other.

"Dean!" Sam breathed, disentangling himself and fixing his Fed shirt.

Beth gave Dean a roguish look. "I'll just… give you two a moment." She smiled and slipped out, fixing her witch's hat back on her head.

Dean ogled Sam, somewhere between incredulous and impressed.

"I uh…" Sam cleared his throat. "You said to have fun, so I…"

"Really Sam?"

"She has a PhD, Dean!"

"We're in the middle of a crisis here!"

"What, did Catgirl turn you down?" Sam bit back a smirk.

"No, I…" Suddenly Dean's stomach churned. He fell into the bathroom and Sam grabbed him to keep him from hitting the sink.

"Dude, how many drinks did you have?" Sam hoisted him up.

"Not drinks…" Dean mumbled, "Oh god, it's the bartender. Count Ass-tula."

"What?" Sam asked, sitting Dean down on the closed toilet.

"He must've… drugged… there's a shapeshifter, Sam."

"No there's not," Sam said. "You're just drunk."

"No I'm--!" Dean took a steadying breath. "I think the bartender put something in my drink."

"Yeah. Alcohol."

"No, man! I'm woozy, the room is spinning, I can't think…"

"That's… that's called being drunk," Sam grinned.

Dean looked mutinous. He took a steadying breath and said, "While you were in here with Mistress Matriarch, I went looking for you and found shifter goo in the laundry room."

Sam's amused, disbelieving smile slowly faltered. Dean noticed he had some lipstick on his jaw.

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean grumbled.

"Seriously?" Sam stammered, "You're sure you found shifter… goo?"

"Yes," Dean said shortly. "It's the bartender. Come on."

Sam helped him onto his feet. "But, Dean, it could be anyone by now! If he knows you know…"

"I know." Dean was glad to see he was finally taking it seriously. "It could be you."

Sam sighed. "Alright, fine." He took his gun out and unloaded it. He took a silver bullet and held it in his palm. "See? Your turn."

Sam dropped the bullet into Dean's hand. Dean stared at him unflinchingly.

"Alright." Sam took back the bullet and reloaded his gun. "So we go back to the bar, grill Frank and see what shakes loose?"

"Yeah except, I'll bet half these guys are cops," Dean slurred. "So we gotta be… subtle," he said, knocking over the hand soap.

"Right," Sam sighed. "Hey, do you wanna stay here? Cool off a little?"

"No...Nope, I'm good." Dean forced himself to his feet.

Sam sighed and opened the door for him.

The party hadn't slowed down in the slightest. Once again Sam found himself glancing suspiciously around at everyone, trying to see anyone doing anything unusual under the colored Halloween lights. Dean had his hand in his coat.

When they got back to the bar, Donna and Catgirl were laughing and drinking. Catgirl saw Sam and gave him a surprisingly catlike look.

"Hiya!" Donna greeted them. "You boys okay? Those drinks sure pack a punch, eh?"

Dean glowered.

"Uh, Donna, where's Frank?" Sam asked suddenly.

Beth was behind the bar. She smiled at Sam.

"Oh, I sent him off to enjoy the party," Beth said, "but don't worry, I'll fix you up something special.

"I'll bet," Dean muttered.

Sam elbowed him.

"Okay, well, Donna can I speak with you?" Sam asked.

Sam and Dean didn't wait for a response. They urged her back into the foyer with them.

"Where's the fire?" Donna asked, but once Sam and Dean filled her in any drunkenness faded from her expression. "You think it's Frank?" She asked, passing back the silver bullet without flinching.

"Oh yeah," Dean said grimly.

"Hm… you know," Donna said, wobbling a little, "he did ask me about you, Dean. What you did for a living and whatnot."

Sam frowned. "Great. And now he could be anybody. And you're both drunk."

"We are not!" Dean and Donna said, but both of them were using the wall for support. They looked at each other and giggled.

Sam sighed.

They decided to stick together so neither of them could be easily duplicated. Every mask and painted face suddenly looked ominous in the dim lighting. Dean nearly shot a plastic ghost that said 'boo!' as he walked by. Sam had the bullet cupped in his hand as he wove through the crowd, casually touching as many people as he could to see if anyone reacted, but they had no luck. Meanwhile, Frank was nowhere to be found.

Finally they returned to the bar. Beth and Catgirl stopped talking when Sam and Dean sat down.

"Find Frank?" Beth asked.

"No," Sam said.

Beth frowned. She got Dean a water with an eyeball shaped ice cube. "Here, hun."

Dean took it gratefully.

While Dean and Donna talked in low voices, Sam felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and saw the Catgirl looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked.

"Are you guys RP-ing?" The girl asked.

"What?"

"Roleplaying."

"Oh, uh…" Sam started.

"I overheard you earlier, talking about shapeshifters," she confessed. "It's cool. You guys are... hunting it?"

Sam swallowed. "Uh...yeah, we are."

"Is it Frank?" She asked curiously. "Is he hiding somewhere?"

"We don't know, actually."

Catgirl stirred her drink thoughtfully, then leaned in to whisper, "Well, if I was a shapeshifter, I would turn into someone close by, so I could keep an eye on you." She gave him another catlike smile.

Sam blinked, then looked around. She was right. Who had been around them from the start? Sam suddenly noticed the cop again. He was standing apart from the crowd, watching Dean and Donna.

"Right…" Sam said, getting up abruptly. "Thanks."

Leaving Dean and Donna for a moment, Sam made his way over to the cop. He gave him a polite smile as he passed, feigning interest in the movie playing silently on the TV. Casually, he reached into his pocket and dropped the bullet.

Sam cleared his throat and began to walk away. Just as Sam thought his plan wouldn't work, he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, excuse me."

Sam turned to see the cop, aka Han Solo, picking up the bullet.

"You dropped something."

"Oh, thanks," Sam said, watching the cop reaching for the bullet. Sam held his breath, fingering the gun in his pocket, but the cop picked up the bullet without flinching. Sam sighed.

"Having fun?" The cop smiled at him, handing over the bullet.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"You're one of Donna's friends, right? I saw you drive in earlier. Nice car."

Sam smiled, humoring him, and chanced a glance back at the bar. His heart sank. Donna, Dean, and the Catgirl were gone.

The catgirl.

"Damn it," Sam swore, cutting the cop off. He hurried passed him without an explanation, leaving him in awkward silence.

"Beth!" Sam said as he reached the bar. "Where'd they go?"

"To look for Frank, I think. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sam forced a smile then disappeared into the crowd.

How could he have been so stupid? It was obviously the Catgirl. 'If I was the shapeshifter…' Sam cursed under his breath. Now Dean and Donna were drugged, and Catgirl had separated them from Sam.

Sam pushed his way into the foyer where some older kids covered in fake blood were grabbing fistfuls of candy.

"Hey," Sam flashed his badge at them. "Have you seen a man and two women come by here? One of them is dressed up like a cat?"

The tallest kid eyed the badge skeptically but said, "Yeah, they went through there."

"Thanks." Sam hurried through a doorway and found stairs going down to a basement. He pulled out his gun and headed down, listening intently.

People were moving around and whispering somewhere below. The light was dim and Sam could see what looked like a wine cellar to his right.

He moved around the corner and found three people on the ground. Dean and Donna were crouched down tending to Frank while the Catgirl stood back watching in alarm. Her expression was so helpless that Sam's suspicions vanished.

Sam rushed over to Donna and Dean. "Dean! What happened?"

Donna looked relieved to see Sam. "It's Frank. We found him down here. He says he got jumped."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean was asking him.

Frank sighed, holding his bloody forehead. His vampire makeup was smeared and his hair was a mess. "I came down here for more vodka, and someone… someone attacked me. It was a kid, I think. I didn't see his face."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Was that after Beth took over the bar?" Sam asked.

"Uh...yeah?"

Dean eyed him. "So you… you didn't put anything in our drinks?"

Frank looked at Dean hesitantly. "No, just… good alcohol." He smiled weakly, still in pain from his head, "I uh… I was trying to flirt with you."

The color drained out of Dean's face. He stammered silently, suddenly feeling drunk again.

"Is this...still part of the game?" The catgirl asked, staring apprehensively at a pile of goo on the floor that bore a sickening resemblance to Frank.

Donna looked at her sympathetically.

But before anyone could answer, Sam heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey, get away from the stairs--"

But Sam was too late. Beth appeared in the basement, saw the scene, and grabbed the catgirl. The catgirl screamed in surprise.

Sam and Dean raised their guns at once. Donna grabbed the nearest weapon she could find -- a metal bar from the floor.

"Don't move!" Beth panted. "Or the girl gets killed."

Everyone froze. The catgirl looked petrified.

"This was supposed to be a simple heist!" Beth said. "Sneak into a ritzy Halloween party, rob the place, and leave! But no! Someone had to call the Winchesters!" She scowled. Her cat and hat were gone.

"Let the girl go," Sam warned.

"No," Beth simpered, "I'm taking your little pet with me. Call it insurance. Do you have any idea how many people I had to impersonate tonight? It should have been easy! Everyone wears masks on Halloween. No one should have figured it out!"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Neither of them had a clear shot, and both Dean and Frank looked ill.

"So I'm taking Miss Kitty, and you're going to stay right there like good dogs while I lock you in. Got it?" Beth began backing up the stairs with Catgirl, who was looking desperately at Sam.

Before Beth could get up the first step, a sound like a gunshot rang through the basement. Beth fell, and a hand grabbed Catgirl just in time to prevent her from falling.

A second Beth, the real Beth, stood on the second step with a broken bottle of Vodka in her hand, staring down at her double. The shifter hit the floor, surrounded by glittering pieces of glass.

A second figure came hurrying down the stairs after Beth and, before the shifter could get back up, a real gunshot pierced the stuffy, cellar air. The catgirl covered her ears.

Jody Mills looked up, her gun pointed at the fake Beth who was now lying dead on the floor. "Nice work," she said to Beth. "Sorry I'm late," she looked at Donna in surprise, "You guys are having some party."

Sam, Dean, and Donna lowered their weapons in shock.

"Jody!" Donna beamed.

After some confused and relieved greetings, Jody and Donna took care of the shifter's body while Sam and Dean tended to Catgirl and Frank. Beth was sitting by them, a little shaken from having helped murder her double, but otherwise perfectly fine.

"So… that was a real shapeshifter," Catgirl said.

"Yeah. Sorry, Gwen," Sam said. "But don't worry. Donna's a hunter, like us, and she lives close by. You won't see many of these again."

Gwen smiled at him.

"So uh…" Frank was saying to Dean, "If I had known you were going to save my life I wouldn't have gotten you so loaded."

Dean chuckled. "Never apologize for getting me drunk."

"Alright, everything's taken care of," Jody came over to them. "You boys alright?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "You really saved our necks back there." He looked between Jody and Beth.

"Well," Beth said, "when I told Officer Mills what was going on, she seemed to think you boys were in trouble."

"Good instincts," Dean said.

"Okie dokie, then!" Donna said, "Everyone in one piece? Let's get back to the party!"

Jody smiled at her.

Frank wasn't seriously injured, so Beth and Sam helped him to one of the guest rooms to lay down.

"So," Sam whispered outside Frank's room. "Was that you or the shifter in the bathroom?"

"Oh, definitely me," Beth winked at him.

Sam smirked.

When Sam and Beth returned to the party, Donna, Jody, Dean, and Gwen were hanging out at the bar. Jody was bartending and laughing with Donna. Dean was starting to sober up and chatting with Catgirl.

"...you guys saved my life," Gwen was saying, now giving Dean that catlike smile.

Dean smirked. "Yeah. We do that."

Gwen giggled.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean smiled at him. "You ready to go?"

Sam looked between Dean, Donna, and Jody and said, "Nah. Let's stay for a while."

Dean stared at him in mild surprise as Sam sat down and ordered a whiskey from Jody.

"You got it," Dean smiled. "Happy Halloween, bitch."

Sam chuckled. "Happy Halloween, jerk."


End file.
